Nesty Bask
Nesty is a characters from Summon Night 2. Although he is originally from the second game, he returns in light novels, drama CDs and others games in the series. Personality He is a very cold, intellectual and responsible person. He has a very sharp tongue, especially towards the main character. Because of his strict personality, he is always giving lessons and training to the protagonist. He is so strict that the line “Are you stupid?”, which he always says when dealing with the protagonist had become his personal catchphrase. This harsh treatment is not exclusive to the main character. He is not a very sociable person and aside from the ones he recognizes as capable people, he doesn’t even like to talk. For this reason, everyone would always mistook him for a scary person, making the atmosphere around him pretty heavy. For him to acknowledge someone's age, gender and social position doesn’t matter and even little girls like Minis can become someone that he respects. He, however, does feel bad when he noticed that the main character was struggling to become a full-fledge master for his sake, and this had help the two to form a closer bond. Background Nesty is the adopted son of Rail Bask – one of the masters in the Blue Faction. He is very proud of his father and is especially strict with himself, as to not embarrass his father. He also feels something special from the main character, and for this reason, he goes along with him/her on his/her journey to become a full fledge summoner and is always trying to help the protagonist in everything, not just as an upper-class man but as a friend or even a brother. Development Summon Night 2 The events with the saint Amer and the Back Knights helped to unveil his heritage as Veiger from the Lail clan. His ancestors fled to Lyndbaum to escape from the War in their home world. Because of his predecessor’s sins, he was observed by the summoners in the Blue Faction and Rail was the one responsible for taking care of him. Learning that his father truly loved him as a real son and his relationship with the protagonist helped him to resist Melgitos' manipulation. Towards the end, he made a promise with the main character to make a trip to his/her homeland after their fight is over, but ends up sacrificing himself to stop the wind created by Melgitos that was spreading madness in the battlefield. His body became the seed for the Giant Sacred Tree that purified all Lyndbaum from the influence of demons. 2 years later, he was finally able to restore his original body and appeared next to the tree. ''Summon Night: Swordcraft 2'' He goes along with Toris/Magna, Amer and a Beast partner on a mission to investigate the prescence of an evil energy in a snowy region, where they fought with Edgar/Aera because of a misunderstanding. They later joined forces and were finally able to solve the problems in the area. Summon Night 2 ~ My one and only Prince He still in a semi-lovers relationship with Toris. The two go back to Zeram to meet their friends and watch a tournament organized by the King himself. Since the games are usually seems from the main character point of view, this light novel is a rare opportunity to see how Nesty behave when Toris is not around. It’s when he reveals to be really scary. During the tournament, Paffel was toying with him instead of telling him what she was planning behind the scene. Nesty got so angry with her that he was able to make the experienced assassin get cold feet only with his glare. Summon Night 3 He accompanied Toris/Magna again on a trip to investigate the Forsaken Island, where they had to form an alliance with the inhabitants to defeat an old enemy. Trivia *His real family name is Lail, but he has so much respect for his adopted father, that he only uses the name Bask. *His clothes covers most of his skin for the sake of hiding the marks that the nano-machines leave on his body. *English speaking players often make fun of his name, as it sounds similarly with the word "nasty". *In the Summon Night tarot collection, He and Toris represent "The Lovers" card. *Nesty started as a tottaly different character, but when the producers saw his design, they decided to give him the role as the protagonist's upperclassman. They only asked for glasses and a cape to be included. It's unknown what role he was originally meant to do. Gallery 06-The Lovers.png|Toris & Nesty in "The Lovers" Tarot Card SNCollection2-Nesty.jpg|Nesty in Summon Night Collection SN2-Nesty3.jpg|SD Nesty Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character